Taiga Spark
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= The is the transformation item for Ultraman Taiga, Titas, and Fuma. History The Taiga Spark was built a long time ago by Ultraman Taro and "a friend". It was given to Ultraman Taiga by Taro through his own Taro-let. Somehow, Titas and Fuma also acquired their own copies. These were used to capture the bracelets of the New Generation Heroes and several defeated monsters. Components * File:TaigaSparkParts.png: The spherical light-up part that scans the Ultra Taiga Accessories. * File:TaigaSparkParts.png: Light-up part on the midsection, indicates that the Taiga Spark is working. * File:TaigaSparkParts.png: Main action component, starts up the Taiga Spark. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the Ignition Lever, causing the Buddy Crystal to light up and activate the device, then takes a specific Key Holder and scans it at Buddy Sphere. Once the hidden Ultra Energy is released, it can connect the bonds between humans and Ultraman. By reading the Ultra Taiga Accessories with the Taiga Spark, one can borrow the powers of heroes and monsters sealed inside.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162https://m-78.jp/taiga/cast/ Powers *'Finisher': The Taiga Spark is able to charge up energy for the finishers of the Tri-Squad. *'Finisher Enhancement': An ability that enhances the Tri-Squad's respective finishers, accessed by scanning the Ultra Taiga Accessory (Bracelet Type). Hiroyuki's Inner Space changes into a respective past Ultra Warriors' rising background, and an image of the respective Ultra is briefly superimposed onto Taiga, Titas or Fuma, prior to firing the enhanced ray. *'Kaiju Power Special Attack': An ability that gains special attacks from the power of Kaiju, accessed by scanning the Ultra Taiga Accessory (Ring Type). *'Charged Attack': The Taiga Spark can charge up physical attacks. : Also spelled Strium Blaster'https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/heroes/ultraman-taigaDue to many inconsistencies and arguments, as well as the fact that Tsuburaya only recently made English names feasibly easy to find, the wiki uses "Storium" for the beam's name. "Strium" is used for Ultra's form names because of Ginga "Strium" and Orb "Strium" Galaxy's names explicitly being spelled that way. More elaboration is available on Ultraman Taro's page., this attack is similar to his father's "T" style Storium Ray, but with mirrored arm position. * : Taiga's enhanced finisher beam, where he summons a golden aurora to charge up and fire a golden beam from the Taiga Spark. It is far more powerful than the Storium Blaster, as this beam was able to finish off Night Fang while an enhanced version of the prior, Aqua Blaster, failed to do any substantial damage to it. Aurum is Latin for "Gold". :;Bracelets * : After scanning the Orb-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in light energy. * : After scanning the Rosso-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in flame energy. * : After scanning the Blu-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in water energy. :;Rings * : After scanning the Hellberus Ring, Taiga unleashes two red crescent-shaped energy arcs. * : After scanning the Galactron Ring, Taiga shoots Galactron MK2's Galactron Geweer from his hand. * : After scanning the Segmeger Ring, Taiga fires Segmeger's poisonous flame from his palms. * : After scanning the Night Fang Ring, Taiga sends a barrage of sound waves to blast the opponent. * : After scanning the Gigadelos Ring, Taiga produces two clones of himself. * : After scanning the Gorothunder Ring, Taiga generates electricity from his Ultra Horns and charges his arms before launching a fiery electrical beam. StoriumBlaster.gif|Storium Blaster AurumStorium.gif|Aurum Storium Supreme Blaster.gif|Supreme Blaster Flame Blaster.gif|Flame Blaster AquaBlaster.gif|Aqua Blaster Hell Slash.gif|Hell Slash GalactronGeweerTaiga.gif|Mons Beam Ray SegerFlameTaiga.gif|Seger Flame FangWaveTaiga.gif|Fang Wave DelosIllusionTaigaPE.gif|Delos Illusion ThunderSparkTaiga.gif|Thunder Spark - Titas= :;Finisher * : Titas' finisher attack, where he forms an energy ball from the Taiga Spark, then launches it at the foe with his fist. :;Bracelets * : After scanning the Geed-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in dark energy. * : After scanning the X-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in cyber electric energy. :;Charged Attack * : Titas' swinging punch attack that is usually accompanied by a green aura. Strong enough to shatter Galactron MK2's Galactron Veil and knock it back. The Taiga Spark is used occasionally to charge up this attack. PlaniumBuster.gif|Planium Buster WreckingBuster.gif|Wrecking Buster ElectroBuster.gif|Electro Buster Titas Wiseman Punch Spark.gif|Wiseman Fist - Fuma= :;Finisher * : Fuma's finisher attack, where he fires a giant energy shuriken. :;Bracelets * : After scanning the Ginga-let, Fuma's Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken is enhanced in seven energy colors. * : After scanning the Victory-let, Fuma fires a V-shaped arrowhead, capable of slicing an opponent in two. Unlike other variants of the base technique, this one has Fuma fire the arrowhead as if he were shooting a bow. :;Charged Attack * : An extremely fast, rotating kick charged from the Taiga Spark. This attack was the winning entry in Ultraman Festival 2019 s move creation contest, and was used during the stage show event before making its way into the TV series. KyokuSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken ShichiSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Seven Stars Light Wave Shuriken EiSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Sharp Star Light Wave Shuriken StrikeSmash.gif|Strike Smash }} Gallery VideoCapture 20190428-122528.jpg VideoCapture 20190428-120557.jpg VideoCapture 20190428-120739.jpg BuddyGo!!.jpg TaigaSparkParts.png|The Taiga Spark's parts labelled WhatIsTaigaSpark.jpg TaroletToTaigaSpark.gif|Hiroyuki is granted the Taiga Spark TaigaSparkCreation.gif|The Taro-let transforms into the Taiga Spark OrbletConnectOn!.gif|Orb-let scanned Hellberos Ring Scan.gif|Hellberus Ring scanned (1) HellberusRingExtended.gif|Hellberus Ring scanned (2) HellberusRingForced.gif|Hellberus Ring scanned (3) Rosso-let Connect On!.gif|Rosso-let scanned Geed-let Connect On!.gif|Geed-let scanned GingaLetConnectOn.gif|Ginga-let scanned GalactronRingEngage.gif|Galactron Ring scanned XLetConnectOn.gif|X-let scanned SegmegerRingEngage.gif|Segmeger Ring scanned VictoryLetConnectOn.gif|Victory-let scanned BluLetConnectOn.gif|Blu-let scanned NightFangRingConnectOn.gif|Night Fang Ring scanned GigadelosRingEngage.gif|Gigadelos Ring scanned PlasmaZeroletConnectOn.gif|Plasma Zero-let scanned Trivia *The Spark's main mechanic of utilizing bracelets with the power of Ultras may be a homage to Taro's own King Bracelet. *Starting from episode 11 and onwards, all of Hiroyuki's Ultra Taiga Accessory scanning scenes were slightly extended. Note References Category:Transformation Items Category:Items Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Bracers Category:Ultra Items